Numb Mask
by Alora1
Summary: Der Löwe und die Schlange sind seit jeher Feinde, was wenn die Schlange dem Löwen hilft und sie sich dann verlieben? HGDM
1. Surprising Rape

Numb Mask  
  
von Alora  
  
Warnung: In dieser Fanfiction kommt es zu gewaltsamen Handlungen, wie Vergewaltigung, Mord oder Selbstverstümmelung, wer so etwas überhaupt nicht ab haben kann sollte sie lieber nicht lesen.  
  
Genre: Dramatik / Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Alle hier auftretenden Figuren und Orte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich wäre ja nie so kreativ mir so einen Welt auszudenken *g*  
  
Raiting: Ich würde sagen ab 17, wenn man starke Nerven hat.  
  
Prolog  
  
Es ist schon sehr spät, doch trotzdem liege ich noch wach und kann einfach nicht einschlafen.  
  
Warum, frage ich mich.  
  
Vielleicht liegt es an der Kälte meines Bettes und des Raumes, die unaufhaltsam auf mich einströmt. Oder vielleicht auch an der Kälte meines Herzens?  
  
Ich ziehe meine Decke enger an mich.  
  
Oh ja, ich habe Freunde und doch bin ich allein, ohne Liebe. Werde ich sie jemals in meinen Armen halten, die Liebe? Wird sie mich jemals anlächeln? Werde ich ihr jemals einen Gute Nachtkuss geben? Oder bleibt die Kälte für immer? Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Ich blicke auf die Kerze, die einzige Lichtquelle des Raumes. Wird mein Herz auch irgendwann erleuchtet und erwärmt werden, von einer Lichtquelle? Von einer Kerze, die mir den Weg im Dunkeln weist? Wenn ja, wo bist du? Und warum brennst du noch nicht? Kannst du nicht brennen, für mich? Ist die Kälte, die ich ausstrahle zu stark?  
  
Doch was steckt hinter der Fassade aus Kälte, dich ich so mühevoll Stück für Stück aufgebaut habe? Was verbirgt sich hinter der hohen Mauer aus Stolz und Arroganz? Wird das jemals jemand erkennen? Jemals jemand das echte ICH sehen und nicht nur die Kälte?  
  
Ich flehe dich an kämpfe! Erwärme mein kaltes Herz, wie eine wärmende Decke! Erleuchte mich, wie die Kerze in der Dunkelheit! Zerstöre die mühevoll errichtete Fassade! Reiße die hohe Mauer um mein Herz ein! Finde das echte ICH und liebe MICH! Denn ich..., ich liebe dich!  
  
Für immer und ewig  
  
Kapitel 1 Surprising Rape  
  
Dicke Flocken weißen Schnees fielen zu Boden. Obwohl die Weihnachtsferien schon seit einer Woche vorbei waren, hatte sich das Wetter noch kein bisschen gebessert.  
  
Hermine seufzte und wand sich wieder vom Fenster ab. Sie packte ihre restlichen Sachen zusammen und zog sich einen warmen Pullover über die dünne weiße Bluse, damit sie nicht froh. Immerhin waren die Gänge von Hogwarts zügig und sie wollte sich nicht erkälten. Für so etwas hatte sie nämlich keine Zeit. Schließlich war sie jetzt in ihrem letzten Schuljahr, an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und die Abschlußprüfungen schon in greifbarer Nähe.  
  
Sie verließ den Gryffindorturm und machte sich auf Richtung Bibliothek, ihrem Lieblingsplatz. Dort verbrachte sie den Großteil ihrer freien Zeit, denn nur hier fühlte sie sich wohl. Vielleicht lag das an der Stille die dort herrschte, mit deren Hilfe sie den trubelhaften Leben wenigstens für einige Zeit entrinnen konnte. Die ständigen Kämpfe mit Voldemort und die Aufregung machten ihr doch mehr zu schaffen als sie zugegeben hätte.  
  
Außerdem hatte die Bibliothek noch einen schönen Nebeneffekt. Hier konnte sie ihr geniales Hirn bis aufs Letzte auskosten und Hunderte von Büchern verschlingen.  
  
Bis jetzt war sie mit großer Sorgfalt den gesamten Schulstoff und alles was ihr für die Prüfungen wichtig erschien, durch gegangen und hatte intensiv gearbeitet. Das Gefühl, das ihr dies verschaffte war unbeschreiblich. Nur so konnte sie sich frei fühlen und wichtig.  
  
Sie ging den Flur entlang und dachte daran was Harry und Ron jetzt wohl gerade machten. Die beiden Jungs waren heute, am ersten Wochenende seit den Weihnachtsferien, gleich nach Hogsmeade geeilt. Harry hatte eine Verabredung mit Cho Chang und auch Ron war mit Lavender verabredet. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Obwohl sie schon siebzehn war verstand sie diesen ganzen Gefühlsquatsch nicht richtig und deshalb hatte sie es auch vorgezogen in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Auch wenn Ron sie schmollend angeblickt hatte und meinte sie würde sowieso nur noch fürs Lernen leben. Sie musste lächeln, heute Nachmittag würde sie einmal nicht die Schülerin sein, sondern selbst unterrichten.  
  
Professor McGonagall hatte sie vor einigen Tagen darum gebeten, ihrem Mitschüler Neville Longbottom Nachhilfeunterricht zu geben, da dieser sonst die Abschlußprüfungen nicht bestehen würde. Immerhin kannte sie Neville schon seit ihrer ersten Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts und sie waren so etwas wie Freunde geworden. Deshalb hatte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors sie nicht lange bitten müssen.  
  
***~~***  
  
Sie öffnete die schwere Holztür und sofort schlug ihr der Geruch von alten Büchern entgegen. Wie gewöhnlich setzte sie sich an einen Tisch unweit des Kamins. Von hier aus konnte sie aus dem Fenster blicken und den Schneeflocken, die noch immer stürmisch tanzten, beobachten. Suchend blickte sie sich um, Neville schien noch nicht hier zu sein, wie üblich. Pünktlichkeit war nicht im Wortschatz dieses Junges! Na ja sie hatte Zeit, also holte sie ein Buch heraus und begann zu lesen.  
  
Wie interessant die Zusammensetzung von Zaubertränken sein konnte! Selbst jetzt noch faszinierte sie, wie man aus einfachen Zutaten ein tödliches Elixier oder ein lebensspendendes Heilmittel herstellen konnte. Wenn da nur nicht ihr Lehrer gewesen wäre! Aber selbst mit dem hatte sie sich einigermaßen abgefunden und auch dass er die Slytherins andauernd bevorzugte bereitete ihr keine Wutanfälle mehr. Eigentlich konnte sie nichts mehr so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Naja gut, sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es da eine Sache gab, etwas dass sie jedes mal aufs neue wütend machte. Draco Malfoy, eingebildeter Slytherinschönling. Dieser eingebildete Kerl glaubte wirklich etwas Besseres zu sein, nur weil sein Vater im Ministerium arbeitete und er reinblütig war!  
  
Kopfschüttelnd ermahnte sie sich selbst, jetzt nicht an ihn zu denken, der blonde Slytherin spuckte ihr in letzter Zeit sowieso zu oft im Kopf herum. Er musste daraus verschwinden, immerhin war er ihr Todfeind und sie hasste ihn.  
  
Niemals würde sie Menschen leiden können die andere für sich arbeiten ließen wie Sklaven. Oh wie sehr hasste sie diese Elfenschänder! Hermine atmete tief durch und versuchte sich wieder auf ihr Buch zu konzentrieren.  
  
Einige Zeit später, in der es ihr wirklich gelungen war nur auf ihr Buch zu achten, wurden ihr plötzlich die Augen von hinten zu gehalten. Erschrocken stieß Hermine einen spitzen Schrei aus und zuckte heftig zusammen. Ein Lachen hinter ihr, das ihr nur zu bekannt vorkam ließ sie grummelnd stöhnen. Die Hände verschwanden wieder und eine Stimme erklang: "So schreckhaft Hermine?" Neville Longbottom grinste sie an. Momentmal er grinste? Was war denn mit dem los? Normalerweise war er doch sogar zu schüchtern um sie auch nur auf dem Gang zu grüßen. "Nein Neville und das war nicht witzig, also lass uns mit dem Lernen anfangen." Eifrig nickte er und ließ sich auf den Platz neben ihr fallen.  
  
Hermine begutachtete ihn kritisch von der Seite, irgend etwas war heute anders an ihm, sie wusste nur nicht was. 'Nur nicht den Kopf verlieren Herm.' befahl sie sich selbst und seufzte. "Dann mal los Neville." Mit diesen Worten begannen die Beiden mit dem Unterricht.  
  
Schon nach den ersten fünf Minuten bemerkte Hermine wie dringend nötig Neville Nachhilfe hatte. Er war auf dem Niveau eines Zweitklässlers und ganz bestimmt nicht bereit Abschlußprüfungen zu schreiben. 'Das kann ja heiter werden!' dachte sie seufzend und versuchte ihm so gut sie konnte zu helfen und zu beraten.  
  
***~~***  
  
Knappe drei Stunden später war Hermine am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Erschöpft legte sie ihre Feder zur Seite. Für heute war es vollbracht!. Neville beherrschte nun einen Schlaftrunk, zwei verschiedene Heiltränke und das Grundwissen der Zauberergeschichte perfekt.  
  
Sichtlich mit sich zufrieden lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und schloss kurz entspannend die Augen. Mit ihrer rechten Hand massierte sie ihre Schläfen. Unterrichten war ja viel anstrengender als lernen!  
  
Die Bibliothek war vollkommen ruhig. Erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit würden die Schüler aus Hogsmeade zurück kommen. Selbst Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin war nicht da. Sie war ab Vorabend nach London gefahren, um ihre kranke Schwester zu besuchen und würde wohl erst spät nachts zurückkehren.  
  
Ob Ron und Harry schon zurück waren? Wahrscheinlich nicht, sie waren wohl gerade mit ihren beiden Herzensdamen beschäftigt.  
  
Plötzlich spürte Hermine fremde Lippen auf den ihren, die sie hart und fordernd küssten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie bemerkte einen fremde Hand unter ihrem Rock, die begierig über ihre Schenkel strich.  
  
Erschrocken blickte sie in die Augen von Neville Longbottom. Angewidert stieß sie ihn von sich, wodurch er unsanft auf den Boden fiel. Mit ihrem Handrücken fuhr sie sich schnell über die Lippen und zog ihren Rock wieder tiefer.  
  
Auf Neville´s Gesicht breitete sich ein widerliches Grinsen aus und er begann lasziv zu sprechen: "Ach komm schon Herm! Du willst es doch auch! Das fühle ich! Ich will mich doch nur für deine nette Hilfe bedanken und dir auch etwas Nachhilfe geben. Außerdem willst du mich! Ich weiß es!" Mit diesen Worten ging er wieder auf die erstarrte Hermine los.  
  
***~~***  
  
Hermine war wie erstarrt nach diesen obszönen Worten aus dem Mund des sonst so naiven Nevilles, so dass sie nicht schnell genug reagieren konnte. Er packte geschickt ihren Zauberstab, nach dem sie gerade greifen wollte und schleuderte ihn achtlos in die andere Ecke der Bibliothek.  
  
Siegessicher grinsend blickte er sie wieder an und sagte, wobei er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen strich: "Na und jetzt Herm? Was macht das starke Gryfinndorflittchen ohne ihren Zauberstab?" Der Raum erfüllte sich mit seinem finsteren Lachen. Unsanft packte er sie an ihren langen braunen Haaren, riss ihren Kopf zurück und küsste sie wieder hart auf die Lippen. Hermine glaubte nicht mehr atmen zu können als sich seine Zunge begehrlich in ihren Mund glitt.  
  
Rücksichtslos stieß er durch ihre zusammen gepreßten Zähne hindurch und nahm ihr jegliche Möglichkeit Luft zu holen.  
  
Hermine versuchte sich nach Leibeskräften gegen ihn zu wären, erfolglos.  
  
Kurz ließ er von ihr ab und ein hämisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er ihren kläglichen Versuch sich zu befreien, brutal nieder schlug. Zielstrebig packte er ihre beiden Handgelenke und drückte fest zu, so dass sich seine Fingernägel tief in Hermines Haut bohrten und sie schließlich durchbrachen. Qualvoll keuchte Hermine auf und versuchte den ziehenden Schmerz zu verdrängen. Neville jedoch lachte nur auf und sein Lachen klang seltsam verzehrt und verrückt.  
  
Noch immer war sein Blutdurst, sein Durst nach ihrem Blut, nicht gestillt und er biss ihr kraftvoll in den Hals. Wieder floß ihr warmes, rotes Blut über seine Lippen. Hermine schrie schmerzvoll auf. Zehrend und ziehend packte er sie und warf sie unsanft zu Boden. Gleich darauf drang er wieder mit seiner feuchten Zunge in ihren warmen Mund vor. Verzweifelt schlug Hermine um sich, doch Neville drückte ihre Arme gekonnt zu Boden.  
  
Nach Luft ringend flehte sie ihn, mit tränenerstickter Stimme an: "Bitte nicht, bitte lass mich los Neville! Nein!", doch er fuhr unbeirrt in seinem Tun fort. Über Hermines Wangen rannen Tränen der Verzweiflung und sie schrie immer wieder laut um Hilfe.  
  
Neville grinste und fuhr sie dann herrisch an: "Es wird dir niemand helfen mein Engel, niemand. Es gibt hier nur dich und mich und du gehörst mir! Ganz alleine mir! Also sei gefälligst leise!" Kräftig schlug er ihr mit der Faust ins Gesicht und Hermine war allmählich dabei, ihr Bewußtsein zu verlieren.  
  
Ein einziger Gedanke schwirrte durch Hermines Kopf, sie wollte sterben. Einfach nur tot sein, weit weg. Es schien ihr, als würde sie das ganze Szenario nur von oben sehen, als hätte ihr Geist sich von ihrem Körper gelöst. Sie sah wie Neville, oder das was er eben jetzt war, sich an ihrem hilflosen Anblick ergötzt, wie er sie erneut brutal küsste, mit seiner Zunge in ihren hilflosen Mund vorstieß und danach wieder über ihren wehrlosen Körper herfiel. Wie er stöhnte und auf ihr lag, wie er versuchte sie zum Mitmachen zu animieren und ihr den letzten Rest Stolz mit Händen und Füßen herausprügelte.  
  
***~~***  
  
Ein gutaussehender, blonder Junge, der warm angezogen war, betrat gerade die große Halle. Um seinen Hals trug er einen grün - schwarzen Schal. Zeichen dafür, dass er ein Slytherin war. Ja, Draco Malfoy war wirklich ein Slytherin, durch und durch, genauso wie alle Männer aus seiner Familie. Seufzend machte er sich auf Richtung Speisesaal, er brauchte etwas zum Aufwärmen.  
  
Anstatt mit seinen beiden nervenden Begleitern Crabbe und Coyle nach Hogsmead zu gehen, hatte er es heute vorgezogen ein bisschen auf dem Schulgelände spazieren zu gehen, um sich seine Gedanken zu machen, um einmal in Ruhe nachdenken zu können. Wenn er ehrlich war hatte er niemanden mit dem er wirklich reden konnte, über Dinge die ihn bewegten und beschäftigten. Über Dinge die in seinem Kopf vorgingen.  
  
Seit dem letzen Schuljahr hatte sich viel geändert. Er war ruhiger geworden, brauchte mehr Zeit für sich um die Dinge die geschehen waren verarbeiten zu können. Wie sehr sehnte er sich nach jemandem der ihn verstand, der ihm zuhörte und einfach einmal ihn sah und nicht seinen Namen oder seinen Status. Crabbe und Coyle waren wirklich nicht dazu geeignet. Nun ja mit den Beiden konnte er zwar Potter und seinen lästigen Anhang fertig machen, aber ernsthaft unterhalten konnte er sich auch nicht mit ihnen.  
  
Darum beneidete er Potter fast ein bisschen, um seine Freunde. Draco war sich sicher dass die braunhaarige Granger, Potter gerne zuhören würde, so verknallt wie die in den war. War er etwa eifersüchtig, auf Potter? Das war doch nicht möglich und warum machte er sich eigentlich Gedanken über die Granger? Schnell schüttelte er seinen Kopf, sie hatte darin wirklich nichts verloren.  
  
***~~***  
  
Plötzlich drang ein seltsamer Laut an sein Ohr. 'Klang wie ein Schrei.' dachte Draco und blickt sich suchend um. Auf dem Gang konnte er jedoch nichts entdecken. 'Hab ich mich wohl geirrt.' dachte er seufzend weiter und wollte schon weitergehen, als sein Blick auf die Bibliothekstür viel. Sie war nur angelehnt und ein weiterer Schrei drang daraus.  
  
Eigentlich interessierte ihn ja gar nicht was da los war, doch ein seltsames Gefühl in seiner Magengegend sagte ihm, er sollte doch besser einmal nach sehen. Kurz überlegte er. Was sollte schon passieren? Wenn ein Todesser zu Gange war würde ihm dieser nichts tun und falls sich zwei Schüler prügelten konnte er ja einfach wieder gehen, also öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.  
  
Zuerst konnte er nicht Verdächtiges erkennen, doch dann, als er um eine Ecke bog, sah er zwei Gestalten auf dem Boden liegen. 'Also doch nur Zwei die sich streiten.' dachte er erleichtert und wollte schon wieder gehen, doch seine Neugierde war stärker, er wollte wissen wer sich da prügelte. Er ging etwas näher und erstarrte, die Beiden schienen sich gar nicht zu Prügeln, im Gegenteil. Er sah einen Jungen und ein Mädchen, der Junge lag auf ihr und keuchte ununterbrochen.  
  
Das war wohl ein schlechter Scherz! Draco Malfoy beobachtete gerade wie Neville Longbottom Sex auf dem Boden der Bibliothek hatte! 'Das hätte ich diesem Weichei ja gar nicht zugetraut' dachte Draco grinsend. Wen dieser Gryfinndor-Schwächlig und wahrscheinlich dümmste Schüler den Hogwarts je hatte wohl abgekriegt hatte? Konnte ihm ja egal sein, er wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen und gehen, als er plötzlich eine zitternde, ihm vertraute Mädchenstimme vernahm. "Nein bitte hör doch endlich auf, bitte Neville, bitte!"  
  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich unweigerlich. Hermine Granger! Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Ihre Stimme klang irgendwie nicht danach, als würde ihr sonderlich gefallen, was Neville da gerade mit ihr veranstaltete.  
  
Sofort drehte er sich wieder um und ging etwas näher an die Beiden heran. Sie schienen ihn überhaupt nicht zu bemerken. Von hier aus konnte er auch erkennen, dass Hermines Gesicht von Blut überströmt war und sie weinte. Neville schien das aber nicht im Geringsten zu stören!  
  
'Dieser Mistkerl vergewaltigt sie! Tu was! Du musst ihr helfen!' schrie eine laute Stimme tief in seinem Inneren. Normalerweise würde er sie ignorieren, unterdrücken und dann, mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln wieder verschwinden, doch dann glitt sein Blick zu Hermines braunen Augen. Sie waren vollkommen ausdruckslos, nur Angst und unglaublicher Schmerz spiegelten sich darin wieder.  
  
Diese rehbraunen Augen, die ihn normalerweise wütend und herausfordern anfunkelten. Jetzt waren sie gebrochen. Irgend etwas veränderte sich in Draco nach diesem Anblick. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung griff er unter seinen Umhang und zuckte seinen Zauberstab. "Moblicorpus!" schrie er wütend und schleuderte Neville hart an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Dieser stöhnte schmerzvoll auf und blickte sich verwirrt um. Als er Draco bemerkt griff er nach Hermines Zauberstab, der in der Ecke lag und zielte auf Draco. Doch dieser war schneller. "Expelliarmus!". Stöhnend sank Neville zu Boden, etwas weiter entfernt fiel Hermines Zauberstab.  
  
"Bitte Draco tu mir nichts! Bitte, bitte!" wimmerte Neville schluchzend und rollte sich ängstlich am Boden zusammen. Die Tatsache, dass er keine Hose anhatte schien ihm überhaupt nicht aufzufallen.  
  
"Eigentlich wäre der "Avada Kevadra" noch zu harmlos für dich, du Schwein!" schrie ihn Draco angewidert an. "Aber ich will, dass du dich verantworten musst. Verantworten musst für das was du getan hast! Was du ihr angetan hast! Und dass du leidest, genau wie sie!" Mit diesen Worten wand er sich abfällig von Neville ab und ging vorsichtig auf Hermine zu.  
  
***~~***  
  
Hermine hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt, umklammerte ihre Beine und kauerte zusammen gesackt an der kalten Steinwand. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben was in der letzen Stunde passiert war! Sie fühlte Nevilles Küsse noch immer auf ihren Lippen und auch die Schläge in ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Nase schmerzte und auch die aufgeschlagene Lippe tat weh.  
  
Hermine fühlte sich nackt, aber nicht deshalb weil sie nichts anhatte, sondern weil sie überhaupt nichts mehr hatte um sich gegen irgend jemanden zu wehren. Ihre gesamten Kräfte schienen verschwunden zu sein, sie war schutzlos und würde sich nicht mehr wehren können. Der einzige Gedanke in ihrem Kopf galt dem Tod, dies schien ihr der einzige Rettungsweg, aus dem Tal der Qualen und Demütigungen zu sein.  
  
Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich langsam in ihre Knie und hinterließen rote, blutige Fahrer, doch auch das war ihr egal. Der Schmerz in ihrer Seele war viel tiefer, als jeder Kratzer hätte sein können. Lautlose Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und brannten in ihren Wunden. Kurz blickte sie auf und bemerkte dabei, dass Draco auf sie zukam.  
  
Angstvoll versuchte sie noch weiter an die kühle Wand zu rücken. Doch es gelang ihr nicht, sie würde sich nicht wehren können, egal was er jetzt mit ihr tat und sie war sich sicher, dass er genauso war wie Neville.  
  
Draco zwang sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln und sprach mit sanfter Stimme: "Habe bitte keine Angst Hermine, ich werde dir nicht tun und der da auch nicht. Nie wieder! Dafür werde ich sorgen, ich verspreche es dir." Vorsichtig kniete er sich vor sie und blickte sie aus seinen blauen Augen an. Er versuchte ihr durch diesen Blick Wärme zu geben.  
  
Hermine entspannte sich etwas, als sie in seine ruheausstrahlenden Augen blickte und sein freundliches Lächeln bemerkte. Konnte sie ihm trauen? Oder würde er ihr auch weh tun? War er anders? Würde er sie auch benutzen? Sie treten und schlagen und ihre Gefühle und Ängste einfach ignorieren? Sie versuchte die Antwort darauf in seinen Augen zu finden. In ihnen erkannte sie aber nur eine seltsame Wärme und Mitleid, das sie niemals bei Draco Malfoy vermutet hätte.  
  
Ihr Herz wurde seltsam warm und sie beschloss ihm zu trauen, nur ihm! Immerhin hatte er sie gerettet. Gerettet vor diesem Monster! Sie bemühte sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, damit er bemerkte dass es in Ordnung war. Draco erwiderte ihr Lächeln und zog vorsichtig seinen Mantel aus, um ihn ihr über die Schulter zu legen.  
  
Der schwere Umhang um ihren zerschundenen Körper hatte einen angenehmen Geruch und sie fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so schlecht, sie war nicht alleine, da wahr jemand, der sich Sorgen um sie zu machen schien. Die Hand, welche ihr Draco entgegen streckte, nahm sie zaghaft entgegen und stand, mit seiner Hilfe auf. Er sprach mit ruhiger Stimme auf sie ein. "Komm Hermine! Komm! Hab keine Angst! Jetzt ist alles gut!" Wie hypnotisiert blickte sie in seine Augen und stand unsicher und wacklig auf den Beinen. Draco lächelte sie weiter an, einfach nur freundlich. Nichts Überhebliches oder gar Arrogantes befand sich in seinem Gesicht.  
  
Plötzlich drang ein lautes Aufstöhnen von Neville an Hermines Ohren und ihre Beine begannen heftig zu zittern. Über ihre Augen rannen weitere Tränen und sie schluchzte leise.  
  
Draco hatte sich schnell herum gedreht, aber als er Neville noch immer am Boden kauern sah, seufzte er wieder auf und wandte sich wieder Hermine zu. Die Tränen in ihren Augen verunsicherten ihn, was sollte er jetzt tun? Sollte er sie trösten? Doch wie? Er hatte noch nie jemandem Trost gegeben, wie machte man das? Da erinnerte er sich an etwas dass seine Mutter früher einmal bei ihm getan hatte, sie hatte ihn in die Arme genommen und leicht an sich gedrückt. Doch würde sie das zulassen? Er musste es versuchen!  
  
Vorsichtig nahm er Hermine in seine Arme, er wusste nicht wie sie darauf reagieren würde, doch es schien richtig zu sein. Hermine klammerte sich hilfesuchend an seinen Pullover und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Zuerst war Draco von ihrer heftigen Reaktion überrascht und tat nichts, doch nach einer Weile beschloss er vorsichtig seine Arme etwas fester um sie zu legen.  
  
Hermine zuckte zusammen, doch wich nicht zurück, sie fühlte sich wohl bei ihm und seine beruhigende Stimme lies sie wieder ruhiger werden. "Sch nicht mehr weinen Hermine! Es ist ja alles gut! Ich bin ja hier!" Sie drückte sich noch etwas näher an ihn und ihr Schluchzen wurde langsam leiser.  
  
***~~***  
  
So fand sie wenige Augenblicke später Professor Dumbledore und blickte leicht erschrocken auf das Geschehen. "Was ist hier passiert?" fragte er sanft. Doch Hermine zuckte in Dracos Armen zusammen, er drückte sie fester an sich und ergriff als erster das Wort. "Ich glaube das sollten wir in ihrem Büro besprechen Direktor und der da.", er deutete auf Neville, "Sollte uns auch begleiten."  
  
Alles was Dumbledore tun konnte war still zu nicken, er blickte dabei auf Hermine, die ihren Kopf noch immer in Dracos Schulter vergraben hatte. Was war hier nur vorgefallen?  
  
***~~***  
  
Einige Zeit später saßen alle drei in Professor Dumbledores Büro. Hermine hatte sich leicht an Draco gelehnt und dieser hielt schützend seinen Arm um ihre Taille. Professor Dumbledore saß schweigend da und versuchte zu verstehen was ihm Draco da gerade erzählt hatte. Neville Longbottom sollte Hermine vergewaltigt haben? Das war doch nicht möglich! Er blickte Neville an, dieser wiegte nur immer mit seinem Oberkörper vor und zurück und umarmte sich dabei selbst. Zögernd begann Dumbledore zu sprechen. "Ist das wahr Mister Longbottom? Haben Sie Miss Granger das angetan?" Neville antwortete nicht sondern wippt nur weiter hin und her. Irgend etwas stimmt doch hier nicht. Professor Dumbledore schüttelte Neville an der Schulter und blickte dabei in dessen Augen. Erschrocken wich er zurück, sie waren rot. Plötzlich begann Neville mit einer seltsamen, zischenden Stimme zu sprechen. "Ja das hat er dieser Schwächling!" Ein eisiger Wind durchflutete das Büro und Neville lachte einmal kalt auf und sank dann erschöpft zu Boden. Der Wind riss das Fenster auf und verschwand nach draußen. Hermine blickte zitternd und mit geweiteten Augen dem Geschehen zu. "Professor was war das?" fragte Draco schließlich unsicher und durchbrach so die Stille. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher Mister Malfoy, aber ich glaube Mister Longbottom ist Lord Voldemort zum Opfer gefallen. Ich denke er war besessen und wusste nicht mehr was er tat. Wir sollten ihn lieber auf die Krankenstation zu Madame Pomfrey bringen, genau wie Miss Granger."  
  
***~~***  
  
Hermine schüttelte schnell ihren Kopf und flüsterte kaum hörbar: "Nein bitte nicht Professor, ich will nicht!" Sie begann wieder zu weinen. "Ich denke, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn Hermine in eins ihrer Gästezimmer umzieht Professor und das Pobby nachher mal nach ihr sieht." meinte Draco und strich Hermine zärtlich über das verweinte Gesicht.  
  
Dumbledore konnte nur stumm nicken. Was für ein Tag! Er blickte auf Hermine Granger, die beste Schülerin die Hogwarts je hatte, eine junge, hübsche, intelligente Frau, die sich nun gebrochen und schutzsuchend an ihren Erzfeind Draco Malfoy klammerte. Sie erschien ihm wie ein kleines hilfloses Mädchen. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was sein würde wenn sie realisiert hätte, das Neville Longbottom nicht bestraft werden konnte.  
  
Albus seufzte. Wie sollte das alles nur enden? 


	2. Painfull Selfdestruction

Nach langer Zeit endlich das 2. Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch genauso gut wie das erste, hab mir wirklich Mühe gegeben.

Disclaimer: Gehört noch immer alles J.K. Rowling.

Raiting: Würde sagen dieses Kapitel kann man eigentlich schon lesen... naja es kommt Selbstverstümmelung vor, aber ansonsten ist es eigentlich harmlos.

viel spaß beim lesen

alora

****

**Kapitel 2 Painfull Selfdestruction**

Zögernd klopfte Draco an die Holztür.Dumbledore hatte ihn gebeten vor dem Schlafengehen noch einmal nach Hermine zu sehen. Also stand er, um viertel vor zehn, vor der Tür zum Gästezimmer, in dem sie fürs erste untergebracht worden war.

Keine Reaktion.

Vielleicht schläft sie schon.', dachte Draco, öffnete dann aber doch nach kurzem Zögern die Tür. Warmes Kerzenlicht schien ihm entgegen als er das Zimmer betrat. Suchend sah er sich um. „Hermine?" Sein Blick blieb bei dem großen Spiegel in der Mitte des Raumes hängen. Vor ihm stand Hermine, gänzlich unbekleidet und blickte schweigend in den Spiegel. Dieses Bild trieb Draco Schamesröte ins Gesicht und er senkte seinen Blick beschämt zu Boden. Mit zitternder Stimme begann er zu sprechen. „Entschuldige Hermine ich wollte nicht..., also ich wollte nicht..."Er wusste nicht recht wie er ausdrücken sollte was er meinte. Vorsichtig hob er seinen Blick und sah ihr durch den Spiegel in die Augen. Es sah nicht so aus als hätte sie ihn schon bemerkt, sie reagiert überhaupt nicht. „Hermine?" seine Stimme klang sanft und sie zuckte leicht zusammen, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. „Alles in Ordnung?"fragte er verunsichert und versuchte ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen, da sie das möglicherweise erschrecken hätte können. In seinem Kopf rasten die verschiedensten Gedanken. ‚Wie schön sie ist! Wie konnte dieser Mistkerl ihr das nur antun!' Vor seinen eigenen Gedanken erschreckend wich er einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte bestimmend seinen Kopf. An so etwas durfte er jetzt nicht denken, immerhin war das noch immer Hermine Granger, seine Erzfeindin auch wenn er im Moment nichts lieber getan hätte als ihr zu helfen. Irgendwie.

„Ich bin ganz schmutzig."erklang plötzlich Hermines Stimme, so leise, dass Draco etwas näher gehen musste um sie überhaupt zu verstehen. Wie in Trance redete Hermine weiter: „Das ganze Blut und hier..."ihr Blick glitt im Spiegel tiefer. Dracos Kopf senkte sich wieder zum Boden und er sprach, eher zu seinen Schuhen als zu ihr: „Das kannst du doch abwaschen Hermine."Doch ihr Kopf schüttelte sich bestimmend und ihre braunen Locken flogen dabei leicht umher. Leise sprach sie wieder: „Nein, das werde ich niemals abwaschen können. Und vergessen auch nicht, es hat sich in meine Seele gebrannt und wird niemals aus meinem Gedächtnis verschwinden. Es war mein 1. Mal! Er hat meine Würde und meinen Stolz mit Füßen getreten, darauf gespuckt und sich einfach genommen was er wollte. DAS kann ich niemals mit Wasser von mir abwaschen." Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, wand sie sich um und blickte Draco mit Tränen in den Augen direkt an und doch war es, als würde sie ihn nicht wirklich ansehen. Ungläubig erwiderte Draco ihren Blick.

Da stand sie nun vor ihm, eine Gryfinndor, ein Schlammblut, ein junges hübsches Mädchen, das er bis vor ein paar Stunden noch für so naive und dumm gehalten hatte. Ihre Augen verrieten keine Emotionen, das machte ihm leicht Angst. „Bitte Hermine, wenn ich etwas tun..."Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf und es schien als würde sie ihn jetzt das erste Mal wirklich wahr nehmen. „Nein Draco, du kannst nichts tun was mir helfen würde, aber danke, dass du mir vorhin bei gestanden hast." Ein kurzes Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht, machte aber sogleich wieder dem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck Platz und sie schien mit ihren Gedanken erneut ganz weit weg zu gehen. Hermine begann vor sich hin zu murmeln, immer wieder das Gleiche: „Ich bin müde, so müde."und ohne auf Draco zu achten zog sie sich ihr weißes Nachthemd über und legte sich unter die Bettdecke.

Draco, zuerst bewegungsunfähig erwachte langsam wieder aus diesem Trancezustand und drehte sich zur Tür um. Bevor er den Raum verließ murmelte er noch ein „Gute Nacht!"und auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabes löschten sich die Kerzen.

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen waren für Hermine die reinste Hölle. Zuerst musste sie ihren beiden Freunden Harry und Ron von dem Geschehenen berichten, was sie wieder daran erinnerte und sie beinahe zusammen brechen ließ. Danach erfuhr sie von Professor Dumbledore, dass Neville nicht der Schule verwiesen werden konnte, da er ja vom Dunklen Lord besessen war und auch der Unterricht gestaltete sich schwerer als sie zuerst gedacht hatte. Irgendwann in dieser Zeit, Hermine konnte nicht genau sagen wann, begann sie alles um sich herum wie durch einen Schleier zu sehen, ihre Freunde nicht mehr wahr zu nehmen, die Schule und den Unterricht als belanglos zu empfinden. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich unheimlich leer an, sie konnte sich schlecht Konzentrieren, da immer wieder die Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchten. Dadurch verschlechterten sich auch ihre Leistungen rapide, doch es war ihr egal. Es schien fast so als wäre sie eine wandelnde Leiche. Nur wenn sie Neville irgendwo zufällig begegnete kehrte Leben in sie zurück. Ihre Knie wurden weich, ihre Beine begannen zu zittern und sie war jedesmal knapp davor einfach zusammen zu sacken. Nichts konnte ihr Halt bieten, den sie jetzt so dringend nötig gehabt hätte. Ron und Harry konnten ihr auch nicht helfen, obwohl sie es versuchten, doch jedesmal blockte Hermine komplett ab. Es schien wirklich so als hätte sie das Leben aufgegeben. Sogar die einst so heißgeliebte Bibliothek konnte ihr keinen Trost geben, im Gegenteil, jedesmal wenn sie auch nur in ihrer Nähe war fühlte sie sich kraftlos und hilflos. Am liebsten verbrachte sie ihre freie Zeit in einem kleinen Turmzimmer, das sie bei einem ihrer Spaziergänge entdeckt hatte. Hier konnte sie ungestört nachdenken ohne sich den Blicken ihrer Mitschüler auszusetzen. Manchmal, wenn es besonders schlimm war, sie glaubte sterben zu müssen, war sie versucht zu dem einzigen Menschen zu gehen dem sie noch vertraute, der sie gerettet hatte, doch auch davor hatte sie irgendwie Angst. Wie würde Draco wohl reagieren, wenn sie zu ihm gehen und ihn um Hilfe beten würde. Er würde sie sicher auslachen und verspotten. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur vor dem Schulleiter eine gute Figur machen und hatte ihr deshalb geholfen. Sie musste also alleine damit fertig werden.

An einem Nachmittag, knapp einen Monat nach dem Vorfall mit Neville, machte sich Hermine wieder auf in das Turmzimmer, da Ron und Harry Quittichtraining hatten. Leisen Schrittes ging sie durch die Gänge der einst heißgeliebten Schule, die ihr nun wie ein Gefängnis vorkam. Wie ein Gefängnis aus dem sie nicht fliehen konnte, mit uneinreißbaren Mauern und jeden Tag ihrem Peiniger hilflos ausgeliefert. Ein Gefängnis in dem sich ihre selbst ernannten Richter über sie stellten, bestimmten was gut und richtig für sie war und ihr damit nur „helfen"wollten. Immer öfter fragte sie sich was das Alles überhaupt noch für einen Sinn hatte. Gedankenverloren bog sie um eine Ecke und übersah vollkommen die Person die ihr entgegen kam. Hermine stieß mit irgend jemandem zusammen und stürzte durch den Aufprall zu Boden, die Person auf sie drauf. Verwirrt blickte Hermine in die Augen des anderen und glaubte, dass ihr Herz jeden Moment aufhören müsste zu schlagen. Über ihr lag Neville Longbottom!

Hermine, vollkommen bewegungsunfähig blieb vollkommen ruhig liegen und hoffte dass sie aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen würde und sicher und beschützt in ihrem Bett liegen würde. Doch nichts der Gleichen geschah, Neville lag über ihr und sie spürte sein Gewicht auf ihrem hilflosen Körper. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie wünschte sich so sehr wie noch nie zu vor den Tod herbei. „Mein Gott Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung? Hab ich dir weh getan? Tut mir leid, aber du kennst mich ja, den Tolpatsch Neville Longbottom!" meinte Neville lächelnd und stand auf. Helfend streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen und lächelte noch immer freundlich. Sie reagierte nicht. „Hermine?"sachte berührte er sie am Oberarm und blickte sie sorgenvoll an. Durch Hermines Körper ging ein Ruck, als sie die Berührung des Jungen spürte. Wegen dessen Berührung sie nicht schlafen konnte, die einfach nicht aufhörten sie zu quälen. Alles was sie tun konnte war einen lauten Schrei auszustoßen und ohne ihre Bücher aufzuheben davon zu laufen. „Hermine warte doch!"rief ihr Neville nach, doch sie blieb nicht stehen, konnte nicht aufhören zu laufen. Sie musste weg! Weg von diesem Monster! Weg von ihrem Peiniger, der sie jede Nach in ihren Träumen verfolgte, immer wenn sie die Augen auch nur kurz schloß vor ihr war. Sie sah sein Gesicht, jede Nacht, sein schmieriges Grinsen, sein Lachen und seine Worte hallten in ihren Ohren wieder, immer wieder. Sie konnte nicht mehr! Ohne wirklich auf den Weg zu achten lief Hermine weiter zum sichersten Ort, den sie im Moment kannte.

„Professor Dumbledore kommen sie schnell, Hermine ist verschwunden!"Mit diesen Worten stürmte eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern in das Büro des Direktors. Dieser blickte fragend von seiner Pergamentrolle auf und direkt in die grünen Augen von Harry Potter. „Wie meinen sie das Mister Potter?"„Heute Nachmittag ist Neville mit ihr zusammen gestoßen und seit dem ist sie spurlos verschwunden." antwortete Harry und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Neville. Dieser stand geknickt da und blickte betrübt auf seine verschränkten Hände. Die Augen des Direktors weiteten sich unweigerlich. „Oh bei Merlin! Wir müssen sie finden. Mister Potter haben sie und Mister Weasley es schon mit der Karte des Herumtreibers versucht?" Die Beiden nickten heftig mit dem Kopf. „Ja haben wir Professor, aber Hermine ist schlau. Sie hat irgendeinen Zauber über sich ausgesprochen, so dass wir sie damit nicht finden können." meinte Ron zornig und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Das ist alles deine Schuld!"brüllte er dann Neville an, der erschrocken zusammen zuckte. „Bitte Ron beruhige dich!"versuchte Harry ihn zu besänftigen. „Mister Potter hat recht, es hilft uns auch nicht weiter wenn sie Mister Longbottom anschreien"meinte Professor Dumbledore, doch es lag keine Wut sondern eher Besorgnis in seiner Stimme. Plötzlich klopfte es an die Tür. „Herein!"rief Dumbledore und alle stockten, herein kam Draco Malfoy.

Auch für Draco waren die letzen Wochen nicht einfach gewesen. Seine Gedanken kreisten viel zu oft um die junge Gryfinndor die er gerettet hatte und er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären warum er plötzlich dieses seltsame Verlangen verspürte sie zu beschützen. Vor allen Gefahren dieser Welt. Warum er wollte, dass ihr nicht geschah und warum sie ihm auf einmal so wichtig war. Immer wenn er ihr, gemeinsam mit ihren beiden Freunden begegnete versuchte er sie zu beleidigen, so wie sonst auch immer, doch jedesmal zerbrach irgend etwas in ihm, schmerzte ihn auf unerträgliche Art und Weise. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm die ganze Zeit, das er ihr helfen wollte, weil ihm das Selbe widerfahren war, doch er versuchte sie zu verdrängen. Wollte nicht an die letzen Sommerferien erinnert werden und an das was sein Vater getan hatte. Das Todesserzeichen auf seinem Arm schmerzte ihn dabei immer wieder und er versuchte es zu verdrängen, auf gar keinen Fall wollte er dass irgend jemand erfuhr, dass er nun, genau wie sein Vater auch zu diesen Monstern gehörte. Nun gut, er hasste Schlammblüter und Muggel genauso wie Voldemort aber er hasste es auch töten zu müssen. Jedesmal wusch er sich stundenlang, weil er sich so schmutzig fühlte. Es war nicht zu ändern. Er würde daran zu Grunde gehen. Und genau das wollte er bei Hermine verhindern, das sie zu Grunde ginge. Vielleicht würde ihm dann noch eine Nacht geschenkt. Eine Nacht in der er ruhig schlafen könnte, ohne die schrecklichen Bilder zu sehen, ohne seine eigenen Schreie zu hören und ohne das hämisch grinsende Gesicht seines Vaters über sich zu erblicken. Nur eine Nacht! Mehr wollte er doch gar nicht! Doch genau das schien ihm verwehrt zu bleiben.

„Mister Malfoy! Mister Malfoy! Hören Sie gefälligst auf zu träumen. Ich rede mit Ihnen!" Snapes Stimme riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte Professor. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Snape musterte Draco mit kühlem Blick „Sie könnten zum Beispiel aufhören hier Trübsal zu blassen und lieber etwas Quidditch trainieren. Slytherin steht knapp davor den Hauspokal zu verlieren und Sie sitzen hier im Gemeinschaftsraum und träumen vor sich hin." Draco nickte und wollte sich erheben um die Worte des Hauslehrers zu befolgen als ihn dieser zurück hielt. „Aber vorher gehen Sie noch in das Büro des Direktors und geben ihm das hier. Sagen Sie ihm dass es extrem wichtig ist!"Snape holte aus seiner Tasche eine Pergamentrolle und reichte sie Draco. Wenige Minuten später stand Draco vor der Tür des Direktors und vernahm aufgeregte Stimmen von drinnen. Ganz deutlich konnte er Potters Stimme vernehmen. Schon alleine beim bloßen Gedanken an seinen Erzfeind fühlte er Übelkeit ins sich aufsteigen. Er holte tief Luft und klopfte an. „Guten Abend Professor, Professor Snape hat mich gebeten Ihnen diese Pergamentrolle zu bringen."Ohne großartig auf Potter und die Anderen zu achten ging Draco auf den Direktor zu und reichte ihm ein Stück Pergament. Dumbledore nahm es entgegen und legte es, unbeachtet, auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Ähm, Professor Snape meinte, dass es äußerst wichtig sei." meinte Draco ungläubig und deutete auf den Schreibtisch. „Mister Malfoy im Moment gibt es wirklich Wichtigeres. Miss Granger ist verschwunden." „Verschwunden?" fragte Draco ganz ungläubig und blickte Harry fragend an. „Ja, sie ist heute Nachmittag Neville begegnet und seit dem ist sie spurlos verschwunden."

Draco´s Augen blitzten gefährlich auf und er ging drohend auf Neville zu, um ihn am Kragen zu packen. „Was hast du ihr nun schon wieder angetan du Mistkerl?"fragte er ihn mit bedrohlicher Stimme so dass Neville vor Angst zu zittern begann. „Ni... ni... nichts Draco...wirklich... ich..."„Mister Malfoy, lassen Sie ihn sofort los!"erklang plötzlich die Stimme von Professor Dumbledore und Draco ließ leise fluchend von Neville ab. Sofort seufzte dieser glücklich auf, doch ein Blick in Draco´s Augen und er begann erneut zu zittern. „Und was macht ihr dann noch alle hier?"fuhr Draco die Anderen wütend an. „Ihr könntet sie schon lange gefunden haben, wenn ihr, anstatt hier dumm rumzustehen, nach ihr suchen würdet!" Langsam wurde es Harry zu viel. „Was geht dich das eigentlich an Malfoy?! Gar nichts! Lass Hermine ruhig unsere Sorgen sein und verschwinde! Kümmere dich um deine Angelegenheiten. Wir brauchen dich nicht! Und sie braucht dich auch nicht! Du hast ihr geholfen und dafür sind wir dir dankbar aber jetzt lass sie in Ruhe und verschwinde, bevor ich mich vergesse!"Er funkelte Draco böse an. „Ach ja? Komm doch Potter, wenn du dich traust oder hast du etwa Angst?" Harry wollte gerade auf ihn losgehen als Dumbledore dazwischen ging. „Bitte meine Herren, ich finde den Einfall von Mister Malfoy gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ich würde sagen, wir teilen uns auf und suchen getrennt nach ihr und treffen uns dann um Mitternacht wieder genau hier." Er nickte allen aufmunternd zu, mit einem Blick der gleichzeitig aber auch keinen Widerstand zu ließ. Also machten sie sich getrennt auf die Suche nach Hermine.

Der Mond schien hell durch das Fenster und hüllte den ganzen Raum in sein silbernes Licht. Hermine stand am Fenster und blickte zu den Sternen auf. Wie lange sie nun schon hier war konnte sie nicht mehr sagen und wie sie hier her gelangte auch nicht. Starr stand sie am Fenster des kleinen Turmzimmers und blickte hinaus. Vollkommen unfähig zu einer Bewegung. In der Mitte des Raums stand ein altes Himmelbett und darum noch weitere alte Möbel, die alle mit einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen waren. Wahrscheinlich war das hier früher einmal eines der Gästezimmer gewesen. Stille Tränen rannen über Hermines Wangen. ‚So kann es einfach nicht weiter gehen!' schellte sie sich selbst im Innern. ‚Du musst endlich damit klar kommen und aufhören dich selbst zu bemitleiden! Das ist ja schrecklich!' Doch das war gar nicht so einfach. Immer wieder musste sie an alle Einzelheiten des schrecklichen Vorfalles denken. Sie spürte Neville förmlich noch auf und in ihr. Erschöpft sank sie zusammen. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr! Und sie wollte auch nicht mehr! Es nicht mehr ertragen!

Draco suchte nun schon seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden, doch von Hermine fehlte noch immer jegliche Spur. Langsam neigte sich seine Zeit dem Ende zu und er musste wieder in Dumbledores Büro zurück kehren. ‚Diesen Gang suche ich noch ab, dann gehe ich zurück.' ,beschloss Draco in Gedanken und öffnete eine weitere Tür. Er ist an einem Ort im Schloss angekommen, den er noch nie zuvor betreten hatte und er bezweifelte stark, dass ihn jemals jemand betreten hatte. Dunkelheit drang ihm entgegen, als er das Zimmer betrat. Nur der Mond warf etwas Licht herein. Nicht erschien verdächtig, im Raum standen alte Möbel und ein altes Bett. ‚Wieder nichts!' dachte Draco enttäuscht seufzend und wollte den Raum schon wieder verlassen, als er ein leises Schluchzen vernahm. Schnell holte er aus seinem Umhang den Zauberstab und entfachte ein kleines Licht daran, um besser sehen zu können. Er leuchtete in den Raum und unterhalb des Fensters konnte er eine zusammengesackte Person erkennen. „Hermine?" flüsterte er mehr zu sich als zu ihr. Dann schüttelte er schnell den Kopf und ging vorsichtig zu ihr. „Hermine? Alles in Ordnung?"fragte er sie besorgt und blickte in ihr tränen überflutetes Gesicht. „Ich... Draco..." mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, da sie wieder von einem Weinkrampf gebeutelt wurde. Draco schloss sie fest in seine Arme und Hermine drückte sich sogleich an ihn. „Ist ja schon gut Hermine, alles ist gut."Mit diesen und weiteren sanften Worten versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Plötzlich bemerkte er etwas feuchtes an ihren Händen und schob sie leicht von sich. Blut strömte über Hermines Handgelenke, aus vielen kleinen eingeritzten Wunden. Neben ihr am Boden lag ein kleiner silberner Dolch, mit dem sie sich die Wunden selbst zugefügt hatte. Erschrocken blickte Draco in ihre Augen. „Hermine! Wir müssen in die Krankenstation, komm ich helfe dir auf."Doch Hermine hielt ihn fest und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Nein Draco, bitte, bitte hilf mir." Über ihre Wangen rannen Tränen und sie blickte Draco flehend an, dieser glaubte sich in ihrem Blick zu verlieren und musste schwer schlucken. „Nun gut, wie du meinst, aber lass mich wenigstens deine Wunden verarzten." Vorsichtig nickte Hermine und hielt ihm zögernd ihre Hände entgegen. Draco schwang seinen Zauberstab und ein Erste-Hilfe-Kasten erschien, er nahm zwei Kompressen heraus und tupfte vorsichtig über Hermines Verletzungen. Während er sie verband blickte er Hermine immer wieder in die Augen, um genau zu sehen wann er ihr zusätzliche Schmerzen zufügte. Als er schließlich fertig war überwand er sich doch und fragte mit gesenktem Blick: „Warum hast du das gemacht Hermine?"Ängstlich wich sie ihm aus und drückte sich enger an die Wand hinter sich, erneut begann sie zu weinen. Schützend hielt sie sich ihre Hände vor die Augen und schluchzte laut. Draco rutschte unsicher näher zu ihr und nahm sie vorsichtig in seine Arme. Er verstand und hielt sie fest, einfach nur fest. Ein wolliges Gefühl durchströmte seinen Körper, er kannte es nicht und doch empfand er es als sehr angenehm.

Eine ganze Zeit lang saßen die Beiden so unter dem Fenster, er sie schützend im Arm haltend. Langsam wurde Hermine´s Schluchzen wieder leiser und schließlich schlief sie vollkommen erschöpft ein. Schweigend blickte Draco auf das schlafende Mädchen in seinen Armen und stellt erneut fest, dass sie sich in den letzten Jahren wirklich zu einer hübschen jungen Frau entwickelt hatte. Gleich darauf schimpfte er sich einen Dummkopf, für solch einen Gedanken an seine Erzfeindin, schüttelte den Kopf und hob sie vorsichtig vom Boden auf. Zögernd ging er zu dem großen Himmelbett, zog die Decke zurück und legte sie vorsichtig hinein. Kurz verweilte sein Blick auf ihr, dann deckte er sie vorsichtig zu. Als er sich zum gehen umdrehte hielt sie ihn plötzlich am Arm fest und flüsterte: „Nicht gehen!", bevor sie seinen Arm erschöpft wieder frei gab und erneut in die Welt der Träume entschwand. Draco blickte sie ungläubig an, überlegte kurz ob sie das ernst gemeint hatte und legte sich dann doch, zwar zögernd aber immerhin, zu ihr ins Bett. Sofort drückte sie sich eng an ihn und Draco wusste nicht recht was er nun tun sollte. Also folgte er einfach seinen Gefühlen. Langsam strich er ihr über den Kopf und legte vorsichtig einen Arm um sie. Noch immer rannen leise Tränen über Hermine´s Wangen, doch er strich weiter behutsam über ihre Haare, bis sie schließlich verebbten. Immer wieder wimmerte und wand sie sich leicht im Schlaf, doch Draco ließ sie nicht los sondern hielt sie sogar noch ein bisschen fester. Das seltsame Gefühl in ihm war wieder da, noch immer konnte er nicht sagen was es war, doch seltsamerweise war er glücklich, glücklich sie beschützen zu dürfen, vor allem Leid der Welt. Nach einiger Zeit fiel Hermine endlich in den Tiefschlaf und auch Draco entschwand langsam, mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem unsagbar fremden, aber gleichzeitig auch guten Gefühl in der Brust

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine vor Draco. Zunächst blinzelte sie nur verschlafen gegen die Sonne an und wollte eigentlich ihre Augen nicht öffnen, da sie die angenehme Wärme, die sie umgab, nicht hergeben wollte. Doch schließlich konnte sie sich doch zum Aufwachen überwinden und schlug zaghaft die Augenlider auf. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das große Fenster und ließen die kirschroten Vorhänge des Himmelbettes wunderschön leuchten. Moment mal, sie hatte doch gar keine kirschroten Vorhänge an ihrem Bett! Zaghaft warf sie einen Blick neben sich, da gerade etwas Warmes ihre Wangen gestreift hatte. Im ersten Moment glaubte Hermine nicht mehr atmen zu können, ihre Lungen schnürten sich zu und sie drohte beinahe zu ersticken. Sie lag in den Armen von Draco Malfoy!! Am liebsten wollte sie davon laufen und lauf aufschreien, besann sich aber doch eines Besseren und blieb vollkommen regungslos liegen. Ihr Blick glitt nervös über Draco und blieb bei seinem entspannten Gesicht hängen. Es wirkte seltsam friedlich, er atmete ruhig ein und aus. Kein überhebliches Lächeln oder sonst einer seiner arroganten Züge umspielten seine Mundwinkel. Sein Arme hatten sich fest um ihren Körper geschlungen und sein warmer Atem streifte immer wieder einmal über ihr Gesicht. Ein wolliger Schauer durchlief Hermines Körper und gleichzeitig zitterte sie vor Angst, als die scheußlichen Bilder der Vergewaltigung wieder in ihrem Kopf auftauchen. Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun und wie war sie überhaupt erst in diese verzwickte Lage geraten? Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern wie sie in dieses Bett gelangt war und vor allem nicht daran gemeinsam mit Draco Malfoy! Das einzige, was noch verschwommen in ihrer Erinnerung sichtbar war, dass sie in das Turmzimmer gelaufen war und am Fenster zusammenbrach. Außerdem konnte sie nicht recht verstehen, woher das eigenartige Ziehen an ihren beiden Handgelenken kam. Ein stechender Schmerz strömte von dort aus durch ihren gesamten Körper. Draco bewegte seinen Kopf plötzlich etwas und eine seiner blonden Haarsträhnen fiel ihm dabei ins Gesicht. Reflexartig stich Hermine sie ihm wieder zurück und berührt ihn dabei leicht mit ihren Fingerspitzen. Just in diesem Moment öffnete Draco die Augen und blickte sie direkt an.

Hermine wollte schon beinahe eine Entschuldigung murmeln, als ihr wieder einfiel, dass er sich eigentlich bei ihr entschuldigen müsste. Immerhin lag sie hier in seinem Armen, in einem fremden Bett und konnte sich an überhaupt nichts mehr erinnern. Was war letzte Nacht nur vorgefallen?Einen Moment lang schien Draco glücklich zu lächeln, wahrscheinlich weil er noch immer glaubte zu träumen und nicht erkannte, dass ihn die kalte Realität längst wieder hatte. Hermines verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck machte auch ihn stutzig und er begriff, dass dies kein Traum, sondern die Folge der letzten Nacht war. Sofort stellte sich sein innerer Schutzwall wieder auf. „Na Granger, geht es dir jetzt wieder besser du Heulsuse?"Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst geohrfeigt für diese Bemerkung, doch sie durfte nichts bemerken. Nicht bemerken von seinen neuen Gefühlen, die er selbst noch nicht verstand, die aber sicher etwas mit ihr zu tun hatten. Hermine blickte ihn zu erst etwas erstaunt an, doch dann sah er für einen kurzen Augenblick wieder das alte Feuer in ihren Augen aufflammen. „Ach, sieh mal einer an, unser Mister Malfoy scheint doch tatsächlich noch so gewitzt zu sein wie früher. Die letzten Tage über dachte ich schon fast, dass du ein Weichei, ein Schlammblutliebhaber geworden bist, aber wie es scheint ist es noch viel schlimmer: du bist ein elender Heuchler!"Mit diesen Worten sprang sie auf und eilte aus dem Zimmer.

Obwohl es ihn einerseits freute, dass sie wieder so lebendig geantwortet hatte wie früher, hatten ihn ihre Worte doch tief verletzt. Tiefer, als er je geglaubt hätte, das irgend jemand vordringen könnte.

Als Hermine in die große Halle kam erwarteten sie Harry und Ron schon sehnsüchtig. „Herm! Wo um Himmels Willen warst du?", begann Ron sofort auf sie einzureden und ließ ihr überhaupt keine Zeit zu Atem zu kommen. „Und warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, wohin du gehst?! Verdammt noch mal, was ist eigentlich in letzter Zeit los mit dir?"„Ron, ich...", begann Hermine stockend zu erklären, doch er fuhr sofort wieder dazwischen. „Nein, ich will deine Erklärungen nicht mehr hören! Ich weiß, dass du Schlimmes durchgemacht hast, aber es reicht langsam wieder. Hör endlich auf dich selbst zu bemitleiden und vergiss diese Sache doch endlich!! Mensch Herm, es ist vorbei, davon wird die Welt schon nicht untergehen, also komm wieder zurück zu uns in die Realität! Komm zu uns zurück, bitte Herm!", fast schon flehend blickte er sie an. ‚Nein, du weißt gar nichts Ron, überhaupt nichts...', dachte Hermine und drehte sich wieder um, Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, sie musste jetzt alleine sein. Ron und Harry blickten ihr ungläubig hinterher. Harry fand als erster seine Sprache wieder. „Toll gemacht Ron, wirklich toll. Jetzt geht es ihr sicher wieder besser.", aus seiner Stimme war deutlich die Ironie zu vernehmen und sarkastisch hob er seinen Daumen und deutete nach oben. „Ach, lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe.", grummelte Ron und wand sich um zum Frühstück.


End file.
